A Dark Tale
by GS
Summary: Tale Arc, AU, no pairings, Complete. Dorothy falls into a pit of depression as her best friend sinks into the trap of drugs and alcohol.
1. Prologue

**__**

GS Note: Here's the next part in the saga! It's set before My Kinda Fairy Tale, no pairings just friendship and emotional pain.

A Dark Tale

__

Prologue

A girl, no older then twelve, sighed and opened an old hardcover notebook. It was pink with delicate roses painted all over the cover. She almost winced at the colourful design but opened at the first page. It was scrawled with childish writing, literate but only barely. She leaned back on her bed, her blue skirt fanning out in front of her as she brushed her long blonde hair out of her face and began to read into her past.

_Dear Diary_

May 12, 1997

Hello! This is my first diary entry ever! I can tell we are going to be great friends! Some people say I should name you. I think I'll call you Dolly, after my older sister. She's cool. She's four years older then me though. I'm seven and in grade 2. My name is Dorothy Susanna Catolonia. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. My birthday was yesterday and my mommy got me you to write in. she said something about expressing my feminine self. I don't know what that is but it makes her all happy when I wear dresses and stuff so I think it has to do about that. But I really don't like to wear dresses. I like to wear jeans but my mommy doesn't let me. So I wear them at the Church! Oh, I should tell you about the Church, huh? Well it's a big building and it has a few kids in it and a nun and a priest. My best friend lives there. His name is Duo Maxwell and he's my bestest friend forever! Well, aside from you of course Dolly! Sister Helen lets me wear jeans so I go over there a lot. Mommy doesn't mind, she thinks I'll grow up to be a perfect lady if I go to Church a lot. Daddy is too busy to notice but I think he'll be proud of me. My sister walks me over there a lot and she sometimes stays. She's so pretty! She has red hair, like my mommy, but it's pretty red and she has green eyes. They're cool! She says she likes my hair better though, she likes to brush it. Oh Dolly, I have to go now, but I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok? I'll put you on my bookshelf so you can have some company.

Love Dorothy

An older Dorothy closed the book with a small chuckle. It was so long ago. Five years, had it really that been that long? She looked over to the shelf in her large room. It was filled with books and other various journals she had recorded over the years. She had been so innocent then, she wished she could just warp back in time. 

Now her journals were filled with much more disturbing news. She slumped back on her down filled, queen-sized bed. Her room was various shades of pink and blue, picked out the way her mother's decorator like it. It looked like a poster room, one straight from the magazines that no one lived in. In fact, no one really lived in this one. Nothing besides the books and journals were her only personal items. Her clothes were picked by a fashion consultant from the latest catalogues all over the world. She only came here to spelt, and even then that was rare. She stood up and left her huge mansion-like house to start the long, familiar walk to the north part of town, the worst part of town, the wrong side of the tracks. She took short cuts though overrun backyards and old alleys until she saw an old house in the distance.

The windows were the only things that stood out. The cross on the top of the building was too small to really see. But the stain glass windows were breathtaking. There was one of St Joseph holding his adopted son, Jesus, tenderly. It was the main one, the one that struck most people. Joseph, the patron saint of orphans. Dorothy skipped going through the front doors. She went straight for the hidden path on the left side, over run with trees and bushes. There was a thin path alone the building and small out jutting from the brick building. The jut was foundation grey and level with the ground. Dorothy easily hopped down the earth stairs and opened the wooden door. The kitchen was full as usual. 

Sister Helen stood by the stove, stirring a foul smelling broth. Three kids sat at the table in the main kitchen, watching the food hungrily. Dorothy was greeted warmly before she went up the winding wood stairs to the boys dorm. As usual, the few old beds were pushed into various positions. Some close, some far. The farthest though, was against the corner across from the kitchen stairs. There was alone figure in the dimly lit room. Dorothy sighed and walked across the creaking floor to the person.

She reached the bed and touched his shoulder. His eyes didn't open as he lay back, relaxed and appearing to be asleep.

"Duo," she said, stern and friendly at the same time. "I know you're awake."

The boy grinned widely, without opening his eyes. "Doro! Babe, what are you doing here?"

"I practically live here Duo," she laughed good heartily. "Open your eyes silly."

"Nope!" Duo grinned and giggled. "Nonononono! I dunana get 'nother lecture from you!"

Dorothy looked at her smiling friend, his eyes still tightly shut but a wide, vacant grin on his face. She sighed in disappointment. Just once, she'd like to have a normal conversation with her friend. Not like this. This wasn't who he was.

Suddenly his eyes opened and he looked around. They fixed on Dorothy's and he grinned again, sitting up but immedently fell back again, dizzy and disoriented.

"Doro! When did ya get 'ere?" Dorothy felt like crying as his wide, bloodshot eyes grinned happily up at her.


	2. Protecting Nothing

**__**

GS Note: Well, he's chapter 1! It's a bit shourt but as I pick up steam they'll get longer again! Thanks to all old and new reviewers!!! **grins**

A Dark Tale

__

Protecting Nothing

It was becoming a habit for her. Dorothy picked up her old diary again, the one with the roses and flipped to a random page.

_May 30th, 1997_

Dear Dolly,

It's getting fun writing to you! I'm going to tell you about the Church. There are six other kids there besides Duo. There is Mary, she's five and got there a few months ago. She might not be staying long because she has parents and they are going to classes to learn how to take care of her better. Jeremiah is ten and is going to be moving to a youth home soon. He was accepted into this program that helps kids get used to family life. Ruth is seventeen but she has a baby named Hannah. She is going to live with her parents too but she has to wait until the baby's daddy is found by police or something. Amos is gonna be there longer though, cause he's waiting to be adopted and that can take a while. Solo is the last one. He's a year older then me and Duo but he always hangs out with us. He has always been there!

See you later! Dorothy

Dorothy shut the book slowly nostalgia catching up at her as she thought about the times Ruth let her and Duo play with Hannah. There was one thing about the Maxwell Church that some people thought was a bad thing. When a child came there they received a new name. That isn't to say their old name was thrown out. It merely stated that in the eyes of God, the person had started a new life. It had taken a bit of confusion on Dorothy's part before she worked up enough nerve to ask Father Maxwell why they did that. There was no legal standing for the name, he had told her. It is just something a person can keep in their memories to remind themselves of their time here. 

Dorothy stood up and smoothed her skirt, dark green today. She adjusted the light blue sweater she wore then glanced at her face in the mirror. She adjusted her glasses, checked the elastics on her face and touched the makeup she used on her acne. Her hair wasn't loose today, it got too frizzy after an hour or two and she had enough of being made fun of for it.

She grabbed her school bag and walked out to where the bus was supposed to pick her up. Despite the fact of how close she lived to the Church, her and Duo weren't on the same bus. The elementary school was only a ten minute drive from her house, which she was thankful for. But Duo's bus took over an hour to get here. Dorothy sat glumly by the window and watched the scenery flash by. She sat like that, a polished dork, from her loosely braided, greasy hair to her shiny button up shoes. She was relieved to get off the bus and looked around for her friend.

She found him all right. He was leaning against the wall, hidden by an alcove. He was by himself. Dressed all in black, he sighed as he took another drag from his cigarette and blew out the gritty grey smoke. Dorothy made sure no one was watching her before she stalked in.

"Duo Maxwell!" she hissed. He paused, the slowly turned to look at her. He grinned, casually. 

"Doro, babe! How's it hangin'?"

"It may be more obvious if you would get your head out of the clouds," she said sternly. Duo laughed like it was funniest thing in the world. He crushed the embers on the wall, but pocketed the half cylinder in his jacket pocket. He came over and slung a hand over her shoulder,

She wrinkled her nose and ducked. "Duo! You smell like an ashtray! Get off!"

"Ashamed babe?" Duo grinned. Then he popped a breath mint from his pocket in and winked. "Problem solved!"

Dorothy rolled her eyes. problem definitely not solved. Duo adjusted his black hat over his fraying braid. They didn't leave the alcove.

"Did you do your homework?" Dorothy asked, knowing perfectly well she was nagging but at a lose to what else she could do.

"No _mother_!" Duo nonchalantly crunched the mint in his teeth and leaned back, undisturbed by her behaviour. "I never do, you know that."

"Mrs Douglas isn't going to be happy. You know she's been talking with Sister Helen about holding you back."

"So?"

"So? Duo, I don't want to graduate before you! And I know that despite the way you act, you don't want to either!"

"I said that?" he scratched his chin thoughtfully. Dorothy growled and stomped her foot. Duo laughed. "You look real silly Doro!"

The bell rang over the schoolyard. Dorothy turned to leave but paused when Duo didn't follow her. 

"Are you coming?"

"Nope," Duo closed his eyes and settled even more firmly against the brick wall. "You said it yourself, I'm gonna fail, what's the point? 'Sides, Shibs and Cleets and the gang are gonna meet me here. we're gonna hang out on the town and freak the norms. Wanna come with?"

"No!" Dorothy almost yelled. "I don't want to come with you to scare people! Duo, come to class! Please?"

"Um," he placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully. "No!" He stuck his tongue out at her mockingly. Dorothy growled again as she heard the last of the students disappear into the doors of the school.

"Fine! See if I care! Go out and get high, _kill_ all your brain cells! I'm _only_ trying to _help_ you!" she spun on her heel and stalked away, as Duo chuckled at her back. She felt the anger and annoyance of his flippant attitude slowly drain out of her, like it always did. She settled down in her seat at the front. It was the only single desk right next to the teachers and the window. She settled down quickly, waiting for the rest of the students to hang their bags at the back and trickle to their seats.

As always, it was well after the anthem and announcements before everyone was in a chair, regardless if it was theirs or not. Mrs Douglas was an intimidating sight. Short with grey curls tightly pinned to her head, she had rimless glasses that made her small eyes more expressive. The frown and worry lines etched her face and her sour mouth was thin lipped. Dorothy shrunk a little in her seat as the small, thin woman stood in front of the class banishing her favourite weapon, a metre stick. 

"This morning we will be working on our math _game." _She stressed the word game with distaste. "Due to the new curriculum, math is now a more enjoyable and easier subject to learn. Be grateful." Her lips curled a little but then she went to go sit down. Dorothy nervously tired to look though her slightly messy desk for the said assignment without making too much noise, as to not attract the teacher's attention.

Mrs Douglas squinted up every so often as she took attendance. She did it silently, it was well into the year and she knew the peoples' faces. Dorothy found her math booklet and with a small sigh of relief pulled it out and began to work on it. After only a few minutes, Mrs Douglas looked up and smirked.

"Is Duo Maxwell here?" the room remained eerily quiet. "Maxwell? No? Has anyone seen him?"

Dorothy bit her tongue, her guilty conscious tugging at her mind but was countered by her loyalty. Mrs Douglas marked him down as absent and finished up the rest of the sheet. Then she held it out to Dorothy.

"Ms Catolonia, if you would take this down to the office please." It wasn't a request. Dorothy took it silently and fled the class as quickly as she could.

It was a large school with two stories and several portables. She dashed to the office, which was as far from her class as it could possibly be, then left through the front doors. Because of the long walk, Mrs Douglas wouldn't expect her back for at least twenty more minutes, if she had walked both ways that is. Duo was leaned against the side of the school, waiting but not for her.

"Doro!" he greeted her happily, taking one last drag on his cigarette with trembling fingers. His cheeks were flush and his sunglasses hid his eyes. He grinned vacantly at her. "Whatcha doing here?"

"I came to convince you to come back to class," she sighed and put her hands on her hips, determination filling her blonde features. "And this time I won't take no!"

"Awe, come on Doro!" he said playfully. "The guys are comin' for me! You can come though, I'm sure they won't mind! Not if you're with me!" 

"Du~o!" she said aspirated. "I'm **not **going with you! You are coming with me! And I know you don't want to go! Look, you're shaking!"

"That ain't fear, babe!" Duo grinned and dropped the butt on the floor before squishing it with his mud-covered shoe. "That's my stash. You cin have some, if ya want!"

"No!" Dorothy almost panicked. Then she calmed down. "Duo, you know I'm not into that stuff! And neither are you, I know that."

Duo laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. He almost fell over before grabbing on to her shoulder. Dorothy almost took a step back before silently scolding herself and let her friend lean on her.

"Come on Doro!" Duo chuckled. "Loosen up! Trust me, it's nice, it makes you forget!"

"That's the last thing you want to do," Dorothy scolded him. "You forget things anyway, why kill more brain cells?"

Duo suddenly slipped from relaxed to anger. He pulled away from her, lifting his body from her and drew himself up with a snarl. He whipped his sunglasses off and looked her straight in the eye, bloodshot eyes glaring blurrly at her.

"Look, I don't need your shit advice! Just leave me to my fucking business and I'll leav' ya to yours!" 

Dorothy took a step back, before regaining her courage and glared right back at him, eyes flashing with unbridled anger. Inside she was shaking, her timid and shy side protesting at this sudden show of bravery.

"Look! Just because I **care** about you and sort of **like **you is no reason to get on my case because I don't share the same views as you!"

"Awe!" Duo turned sarcastic with a bitter edge to it. "Is ickle Duo ruining your sweet lil' views on how your gonna save his soul. Muffin!"

"Just shut up!" Dorothy yelled, practically ripping her hair out of its braid. "I can't take this anymore! Once you've come off that high of yours, come and talk to me! I can't stand it when you're like this!"

She turned and ran off to the side of the school to avoid being seen as she furiously scrubbed her stinging eyes, refusing to admit that she was almost in tears. She stopped, though, before the back door that would lead her to the hall with her class in it. She leaned on hand on the door and sighed with a sobbing breath. She took one last wipe at her eyes to get rid of the last tear tracks before bracing herself and pulling opened the heavy door. It slammed behind her as she went down to her classroom and silently slid in.

Mrs Douglas didn't do more then glance at her as Dorothy silently sat down and started to work on the next math problem. Outwardly, her face was calm and collected, but her chest ached with physical pain.


	3. Playing Games

**__**

GS Note: Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!!! It's Wednesday today, the day I work at the barn, and we used to have 6 month-old kittens. We only have three now because they've been falling out of the hay manger and the horses have stepped on them! I had to find 'em too!! I'm slightly grossed out!

A Dark Tale

__

Playing Games

_June 3rd, 1997_

Dear Dolly,

We had the best day today! Me and Duo went out to the mall today with Ruth because Sister Helen is taking care of Hannah. Ruth is cool. We had my allowance and we bought hamburgers. Me and Duo got to buy a toy and then we got to watch as Ruth tried on lots of outfits for fun. She didn't buy anything but she said she felt spoiled wearing all of them. I'm going to miss her when she's gone but she says she'll visit. We got home and Sister Helen made a pie. She burned it and the apples were really sweet but she tried so me and Duo ate two pieces. My stomach hurts because then me, Duo, Amos, Solo, Jeremiah and Mary went to the park with Father Maxwell and got to run around. I don't like to play sports but it's so much fun when Duo and Solo are there! I had to help Mary though, but it was still fun! Ruth came with Hannah later but she didn't stay very long. The baby's daddy is looking for them or something so they can't stay outside a building a lot unless it's really crowded. 

Anyway, Mom's calling me, she probably wants me to meet her new cat. His name's Lord Arthur or something. I just hope he's cool.

Love, Dorothy

Dorothy let her skinny legs swing a little as she sat on the bench in the change room. Her shorts hung down to her knees, not hiding the bumps and bruises on her legs she got when she was at the Church. She had a tee-shirt that should have fit, had she not been born skinny. Flat chested for her age, if her hair was short she had no doubt she might be mistaken for a guy. She closed the flower-covered journal lying her knees, tucked it inside her gym bag and looked up. The other girls were all wearing their various gym clothes too.

The door opened and a male voice was heard from the passage way that hid the girls from sight.

"Is everybody changed?"

"Yes!" they all chorused cheerfully, some of the girls giggling. Dorothy kept silent.

"Good! Then come out for the warm up."

The other girls went out, happy and tittering as they walked along with their friends. Dorothy trailed behind looking a little lost and lonely but her glare kept anyone from coming close. They met the boys outside of the gym doors. Everyone was yelling and jumping around. The primary class teachers came out scowling and shut their doors. The gym teacher finally yelled for them to quiet down and they did, at least to whispers.

"We are going to do our regular warm up around the school, four laps. Then we are going to continue with our basketball games, same teams! Let's go!"

The class turned, chattering and laughing to the door near the gym. Dorothy was the last one out besides the teacher. She immedently felt the chill and shivered. She looked at the class moving ahead of her. The teacher passed her and ran to catch up with the jogging students. Dorothy looked around as she quickly found herself alone. She longingly looked out at the houses far off, behind the soccer and baseball field, and sighed. She hated running. Maybe, just maybe she could skip a lap today and just start when the class came back to her.

A gust of wind sent her teeth chattering and she wrapped her thin arms around her body. She looked harder at the distant houses. There was a group of figures dressed in black. She squinted through her glasses to try and make them out. There were five kids, two girls and three boys. The boys all looked a bit overdressed for fall in heavy black trench coats but the girls wore less then they should. None of them looked cold though. One of the boys had a long braid whipping in the wind. Duo.

She heard the returning class behind her and ducked back against the wall so the leaders of the pack wouldn't notice her and tattle that she had skipped a lap. Not that anyone cared. The leading boys passed her without looking. She joined up with the crowd and started to jog between two groups of girls. The running stirred up her blood and she began to warm up a little.

"Mr Mac, Mr Mac!" of the girls behind her shouted for the teacher bringing up the rear as they passed by the front of the school. The red head was looking out in the field. "There's a group of students out there!"

All except for the front runners slowed to a stop. Mr Mac frowned. "Ok, everyone keep going, I'll go out there and see what's wrong."

A few kids stopped completely though and didn't keep going. Dorothy was among them. Mr Mac didn't glance behind him as the small group followed him up the hill path to the group. The kids looked up casually as they saw the tall man approach but they didn't seem to care.

The students halted in front of the black clad kids. Mr Mac hesitated but his voice sounded confident. "Hello guys, what brings you out there?"

The gang looked up at him, disinterest in their red rimmed eyes. They waited a few minutes, the only sound being the wind before one of the boys unlocked his tongue to answer.

"What's it ta ya?"

There was a bit of a pause. "Why aren't you all in class?"

Silence again. Duo spoke up this time after a long wait.

"'cause."

"Mr Maxwell, I'm sure your guardians would like you in class, let's go."

Duo glared at Mr Mac. The taller man didn't seem to notice and took a hold of his arm. Duo winced but flashed out a thin hand to hit the teacher's wrist. Mr Mac snapped his arm back. Dorothy shivered and just wished everyone would leave so she could talk to Duo on her own. She didn't want people to remember her friend this way.

"I'll be reporting this Mr Maxwell!" Mr Mac said, sounded furious and embarrassed that he was humiliated in front of a bunch of his own students. He turned and stalked away, the girls trailing behind him. Dorothy looked back for a minute, then decided against following them. She turned back to Duo.

"Duo, can I talk to you?"

"Gotta walk with us, Doro babe. We dun wanna have the principal on us."

"Er… ok," she agreed timidly. She felt a huge amount of guilt at leaving school and going against the rules, but she followed her friend, a fierce loyalty burning in her chest despite the evident changes in Duo. The teens moved towards the fenced exit and out on the street. They did it sluggishly though and one girl almost tripped on the curb. Dorothy almost went out to help her, but bit her lip and hung back.

They were across the street and down a bit when one of the boys sat down on the curb and pulled out a cigarette. One of the girls sat down too, pulling out her own and a lighter. Soon the five teens were puffing leaving Dorothy to awkwardly stand next to Duo. She tried to not cough even though her throat tickled.

"So," Duo said after a pause. "Whadda ya want?"

"I'm nothing really," Dorothy looked around nervously, not wanting to upset the other four smokers by lecturing Duo in front of them. "I just wanted to tell you I was going to come over tonight."

"'k," Duo said quietly, then suddenly giggled for no reason. Dorothy sighed and turned to walk back onto school property. She stood on the top of the hills and watched the other thirty-odd students on their final lap. No one noticed her.

**__**

GS Note: I just want to apologise for Duo. He's not at his best in this story. But don't worry, you all know the future due to the wonderful advances of technology! Well, I remind you again that this is set before My Kinda Fairy Tale, which is merely 4 years away. 


	4. Thief

**__**

GS Note: Lol, not much to say right now. Review? 

A Dark Tale

__

Thief

_June 10th, 1997_

Dear Dolly,

Today me and Duo went to the park when this guy came out of no where. He came and grabbed a woman's bag. The old lady yelled at him but she couldn't run and started to cry. Duo and me took off after the guys. Well, Duo took off first and I followed. Duo's little and I am too but Duo jumped and grabbed the guy's ankle and sent him to the ground. Duo got a bloody nose but the other guy ran away and left the bag. I took it and we went back to the lady. She yelled at us for stealing it and we ran back to the Church. Sister Helen told us we shouldn't go and take down robbers because they might be dangerous but she gave us her chocolate chip cookies. Father Maxwell and Ruth gave us hugs though and Solo was jealous he wasn't there. All the kids were impressed and we got to be heroes for the day. I stayed over and got back this morning. My hands were skinned from where I fell running and my mommy got mad at me. I think I won't tell her about the guy, if Sister Helen got worried I don't want her to know! 

Love,

Dorothy

Dorothy slammed the book shut and jumped of her bed, her plaid kilt flying behind her. Sh grabbed the red vest and pull it hurriedly over her head and pull out the collar of the white dress shirt under it. She smoothed it out and checked that her hair was still pulled back in a ponytail then neatly braided. Her thick black glasses rested easily on her nose; free of fingerprints and her black shoes were scruff less. Her acne was covered evenly with concealer. She nodded once to herself in the mirror and then ran out of the house. As she thumped her way down the stairs, a blue cat laid his ears back and hissed at her figure. She paused to make a face at the animal and hurried out the door and into the waiting car. 

Dolly rolled her eyes playfully as Dorothy scrambled to do up her seatbelt. Her mother sighed irritably. 

"Dorothy Susanna," her mother said sternly as the blonde haired girl composed herself. "Sit properly. Tardiness is not becoming."

Dorothy sighed and sat up straight as her breath returned to her. She nodded quietly to her mother, like a properly bred girl would, then turned her attention to the window as the neatly dressed woman drove the stylish compact out of the huge, round driveway. The radio was off. They drove in polite silence to through the older parts of town and down littered streets, their clean and rich style looking completely out of place. Dorothy's mother drove into the small parking lot and put the car in neural as Dorothy unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Thank you for driving me, mother," Dorothy said politely and waited for her mother to accept her thanks.

"Your welcome dear, now remember what I've been telling you. You are in no way obligated to help out today. It is a great thing to be able to help people less fortunate but spending too much time with them may hinder your future. Dolores Elizabeth will be back to pick you up tonight. Be sure to tell Sister Hannah that."

"Sister Helen," Dorothy corrected her mother with barely restrained frustration. "I will tell her, Good bye." Dorothy opened the door and slammed it shut, forgetting wickedly to close it with grace. She jogged to the front of the building and opened the door. Today was special. All year a group of old ladies came to the Church every Sunday after mass at St Joseph's and helped to knit blankets, sew quilts and do other crafts. Every year they had a sale for it. The profits would go to the children as the government had just recognised the Church as an orphanage and had yet to supply funds.

The front foyer was bustling with activity. Frail looking grey haired ladies hurried around to set out quilts on display. Tables were set out with ceramic animals painted to look professional. Handmade crafts sat around them, button eyed dolls and wooden cats standing out among the realistic figurines. Dorothy smiled, this was her favourite time of year. She ran up and started to trail an elderly woman until she was noticed.

"Oh, well Dorothy dear," the woman smiled and the corners around her eyes crackled happily. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Duo, Mrs Mac Donald?" she asked politely. The woman's face dropped slightly and her eyes grew sad. "Oh, no dear, you'll have to see Sister Helen for that. I think she's in the kitchens."

"Thank you," Dorothy nodded and smiled before hurrying to the sacristy beyond the sacred doors. It was longer then going outside and down the stairs. Plus, she was hoping to see Solo upstairs first. She could always count on the unedited version from him. Sister Helen would probably be working hard for this charity drive, she didn't cook but she had to organise the cookies, cakes and pies the other ladies brought. 

Sure enough, she ran into Solo, and practically was knocked down the stairs from the force of the blow.

"Jeez! Doro, watch where you're going!" Solo yelped then lost his balance. He crashed down and hit Dorothy. They tumbled down the stairs and unto the empty sacristy. The blonde haired girl groaned and waited for the throbbing in her head to go down before cracking open an eye. Solo had landed on top of her and groaned from where his head lay next to her on the floor.

"Solo!" she gasped. "Get off! You're heavy!"

Solo raised his head and scrambled off. Dorothy pulled her skirt down from her thighs as she hurried to her feet too. Solo offered her and hand and pink in the face, she accepted. Once they had both stood and check to see that they were okay, Solo looked at her and coughed, turning his red face.

"Um," Dorothy said, equally embarrassed. "Have you seen Duo?"

"Who?" Solo asked, dumbfounded for a second and Dorothy briefly concerned the fact that he had hit his head a bit too hard. "Oh, yea. Father is picking him up from the station." 

"Again?" Dorothy asked, her uncomfortable moment passing. "What for this time?"

"He went to grab some lady's purse. He chose the wrong target though, she whacked him in the head with a shopping bag." Solo snorted. "He musta've been high, why the hell would you try 'n mug someone **after** they've spent their money?"

"Solo," Dorothy shook her head and sighed. "Now I know where he's getting these ideas!"

Solo merely stuck her tongue out and she continued up to the stairs in the Play Room. It was better furnished now then it had been a few years ago. Two sagging couches leaned against the walls and a black and white TV rested on an old Playskool block table. A few broken or worn out donated toys were strew around but a better wooden box in need of pain was half full. The room was empty. Dorothy quickly realised that everyone must be in the kitchen. It made sense, some of the officials that oversaw the funding were coming to inspect the place and Sister Helen wanted it to be clean.

She hurried to where she knew her stash of clothes were. She stripped quickly and threw on the nicer pair of blue jeans and a black tee shirt. She threw her white dress shirt on over and didn't bother to button it up. She carefully laid her kilt and vest in the peeling blue box and walked out. She went through the Girls' Dorm and back out the Playroom, through the doors of the Boy's Dorm then down the narrow, curving staircase. 

The kitchen was divided into three parts. The kitchen part is where people entered, exited and Sister Helen attempted to cook. There were two stoves, one for cooking and a pot-bellied one that acted as a decoration. There were old wooden cupboards and drawers with lots of pans, pots, spoons and other cooking utensils. Through a steel door beside the stair case was a walk-in refrigerator. Directly perpendicular to the staircase was a third opening on the cool cement floor. There was a small step just currently paved into a ramp. This was the dining room. There were three old tables with benches. Eleven kids sat around them, sulkily patting red-scrubbed skin strangely and dressed in worn but clean clothes. 

Sister Helen had laid out the pies, cakes and other baked goods on the counters. She was frowning as she priced. It was strange to see her in her full habit. It was a nuisance around young children and she always went for a simpler dark dress or skirt. At the messier events, she wore jeans. But now, at this fundraiser, she wore the full black habit and Dorothy could see sweat beginning to collect on her upper lip. 

"Hi," Dorothy said, trying to not surprise the woman. It didn't work.

"Dorothy!" Sister Helen jumped and almost dropped an apple pie. Dorothy rushed forward and help to steady it as Sister Helen placed it back on the counter. " I didn't hear you!"

"I'm sorry," the girl apologised. "I just got here. Solo told me that Duo was down at the station."

"Yes," Sister Helen sighed and reached for the next tray, a batch of banana muffins. "Fortunately, it was Officer Donald that found him and he's not being charged, just warned again."

Dorothy didn't miss the tone on the 'again'. She knew how Sister Helen felt. Duo was a nice guy, why did he always get picked up? 

"Why don't you go help Thad with the kids? I'm sure he'd appreciate it since I sent Solo out."

Dorothy nodded trying to control the flutter in her stomach. Thad was a year older then her and was just here until he could be placed in a boy's home. Dorothy currently hadn't said a coherent sentence to him. She patted her hair quickly and readjusted her glasses before walking down the ramp into the cement room. 

Thad pulled his hazel, blonde-streaked hair back from his grey eyes and smiled as he snagged a young kid trying to run out of the room. His already deepening voice calmly explain to the child why she couldn't take off the dress. The chocolate skinned girl pouted and conceded to his wishes as he placed her down gently on her feet. Then he noticed her.

"Dorothy!" he greeted warmly. "Did you come to help me?"

His french accent did nothing to calm her hormones. 

"Uh," she dug her nails into her elbow and stared at the ground. He gave her a confused smile but shrugged.

"Great! I think Sister Helen is almost finished. Did she tell you?"

Dorothy shook her head quickly, making her braid snap from one hip to the other. She ducked her face to hide her red cheeks.

"Ok, I'll go ask her." With that the older boy stepped out of the ramp, brushing past Dorothy's shoulder. Her face went redder and she reached up to touch her tingling skin. A goofy smiled plastered on her face as a short Hispanic boy giggled behind her. She turned to see that the movement had ceased and ten pairs of attentive eyes were on her. Her face renewed it flaming red and she scowled at them.

"Dorothy, could you help Thad carry this food up stairs?" Sister Helen's voice was easily heard through the doorway.

"Coming!" Dorothy fled the room as the kids started to snicker. 


	5. OD

**__**

GS Note: I just want to say that this is going to be a very depressingly realistic story. All accounts are mostly true. This story for example, has actually happened to a friend of mine. He told me it scared his shitless and I gotta say it did the same to me. Drugs are not a game and to those of you who think it is you might want to pay close attention to the warnings in this chapter.

WARNING! Drugs and self-emotional torture here. Duo gets sort of funky but please don't blame him. Just place yourself in his shoes.

A Dark Tale

__

OD

_June 15th, 1997_

Dear Diary,

Today was pretty scary. Me, Solo and Duo ran away from Sister Helen for fun and we were going to play hide-and-seek in the alleys. I was running when I tripped into a puddle. I looked to see what I tripped over and that was the scary part. There was a boy there and he was dead. He was so pale but there were veins sticking out of his forehead and arms. He had all these open mark son his arms and there was a bottle of pills and a needle near him. His eyes were open too and they were so… I got sick right there then Duo came running into me and he saw it too. He wasn't sick but he dragged me out of there and we found Solo and went back to the Church. We didn't tell Sister Helen.

Dorothy

Dorothy shuddered and closed the book, the vision of the body still engraved in her mind. Often she though about if he was ever found or his family knew or even if he had family. She was almost sick thinking about that. She almost couldn't comprehend what it must be like to have no one to collect your body, no one who cares. It was a given that if she died she would have a funeral, sure, but the most that kid could hope for was for the rats to eat him. Another shudder went through her and she felt her lunch coming up through her throat. Stubbornly she pushed it down. 

It was raining heavily outside so the class was puttering around quietly inside, reading, talking, finishing homework or playing cards. Dorothy sighed. Duo had actually come to class today. He had asked to go to the washroom over half an hour ago and she was all alone. He hadn't come back yet. She raised a hand and quietly asked for permission to go to the washroom.

After Mrs Hopkin, the supply supervising their lunch consented, Dorothy quietly left and hurried down the hall. She glanced nervously left and right before coming to a halt in front of the boy's washroom. She cautiously poked her head in but she couldn't see anything. The room was quiet. 

"Duo?" she called softly. There was no answer. "Duo?" she tried again without success. "Are you there?"

This time her ears heard a faint groan. Her neck prickled and she tried to convince herself that it was just her imagination, Duo had just skipped out on school again, he was fine, high or drunk, but fine with his gang. Something was gnawing at her stomach though, and with her entire body flooded and feeling quivery and weak, she moved into the white-lit bathroom.

Her throat lodged at the sight before her. Duo was curled up with his head resting on his knees and leaning on the wall. His clothes were sweated through and he sat perfectly still besides for a few tremors across his shoulders.

"Duo?" she asked, horrified. "What happened?"

The boy didn't reply and she almost believed he didn't hear her when he shook his head slightly. She jumped at the movement; he looked like he was going into a seizure. Then his body quieted and she slowly approached him. She glanced behind her shoulder and sent a quick prayer that no one would come in. She knelt on the cool floor beside Duo and touched his shoulder. She pulled back, feeling burned as her clammy hand made contact with the soaked clothes covering the heated skin. He was so hot!

She glanced around helpless and changed her mind. She wanted someone to come in, damn her reputation. Duo needed help. But she didn't want to leave him alone.

"Duo," she said, panic threatening to choke her as she felt her eyes start to well up in hopeless tears. "Come on, get up!" the boy didn't move but he shook a bit more. "Oh God," she almost wailed, fear conflicting her sense as Duo began to pant. She reached for him and winced at the heat of his skin. She wrapped her arms around him as he shook and clung on to her. Tears streamed freely down her cheeks as she struggled to think about what to do.

She couldn't call the office. Duo would be expelled for using drugs in school. She couldn't call the hospital for the same reason. She didn't want police to get involved. She had to call Sister Helen. With trembling fingers she kept on hand on Duo's shoulder as she pulled a small cell phone out of her pocket on her skirt and turned it on. Awkwardly she dialled with one hand and struggled to clam her hitched breathing as the phone rang.

It rang five times before there was a click and a voice answered.

"Maxwell Church, how can I help you?"

"Sister?" Dorothy knew her voice was high, strained and panicky but she didn't care. Duo shook more under her arm. 

"Dorothy?" the voice immedently sounded worried. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"It's D-duo," she stammered and struggled to check the new flow of tears down her cheeks. "There's something wrong with him."

"Where are you now?" the voice calmed and helped to soothe Dorothy's tattered nerves. 

"In the boy's bathroom as school," she knew it sounded funny and she clung to that. She almost started to laugh but stopped the giggles. It would do her no good to go into hysteria.

"Is there a teacher?"

"N-no, I just found him like this. Sister- I think he's in trouble. You have to come down quick!" Dorothy tried her best to convey her desperateness and found she succeeded. Sister Helen promised that she and Father Maxwell would be right there and not to leave him. Dorothy nodded then answered her when she realised that Sister Helen couldn't see her movements.

Dorothy hung up the phone and quietly wrapped both hands around her friend as he shook silently.

***

It wasn't for days later when Dorothy went back to the Church. Finding Duo had shaken her up so much she had skipped school for the last three days claiming to be sick. In a way she was.

She didn't bother to greet anyone but just went through the sacristy to the Boy's Dorm. It was almost empty and the lights were dimmed as Dorothy made out a figure in the bed at the front of the room across from her. A small boy quietly closed the lid to his blue box at the end of a bed and hurried down to the kitchen. There was no one else in the room save her and Duo. She cautiously approached Duo's bed.

"Duo? Are you awake?"

There was a long pause before the mound on the bed shuffled and a speaker cleared his throat.

"What the hell do you want?" Duo asked, his voice raspy and thick. Dorothy gulped.

"I came to check on you-"

"Oh cut the shit Miss Perfect!" Duo tried to yell but it sounded exhausted. "Ya already got yur laugh at me at school. Whadda want now?"

"Duo, I just-"

"Ya saw me, my stupid mistake, and now ya gotta rub it in!" Duo yelled then ended with a rough cough. "I ain't gonna do it again so jus pack up yer 'good intentions' and leave this rat to wallow."

"You aren't going to smoke again?" she asked hopefully. She didn't care that Duo hated her if he would just stop. She didn't deserve friends but Duo did. If she couldn't help him she would move aside for the better one. She loved and owed the boy that much. She knew he was only her friend out of desperateness and she clung to that like a lifeline but she didn't merit that kinship. 

"Damn straight I'm gonna!" he growled. " I mean I'm not gonna mix again! Now get the bloody out an' take yer pity elsewhere!"

Dorothy hid her tears until she was outside of the Church, then let then course down her cheeks as she slowly walked back to her house.


	6. Suffering

**__**

GS Note: Being sick isn't pretty.

Chapter 5

__

Suffering

June 29th, 1997

_Dear Diary_

Duo's sick! He didn't come to school so I went to see him. Mommy got mad at me because she doesn't want me to get sick too but it was fun. Solo taught us to play poker and we bet with Duo and my hair ties. I won Duo's favourite black one but I'm going to trade him back for my butterfly one tomorrow. He says he feels a lot better and he can't wait for me to get sick so he can come over to my house. I told him my mommy wouldn't like that much so he shrugged and said he'll just have to get sick more often. He's the best!

Love, Dorothy

Dorothy sneezed into her hand and sucked the mucus in her nose back up into her brain. Her head swam and she groaned. She flopped back on her bed, miserable and exhausted. A cold bowl of soup sat on her dresser and her stomach flopped just thinking about food. She snuggled deeper into the sweaty blankets as her consciousness felt fuzzy and out of focus. Then her door opened.

"Dorothy Susanna," came her mother's highly cultured voice. Dorothy winced as it cut through her head like a hammer. "You have been in bed for long enough. Come out and say hello to your father."

Dorothy poked her head out of her covers and groaned as a massive wave of dizziness threatened to make her sick. She held a Kleenex to her nose to catch the non-stop dribble of watery snot.

Her mother made a slight face but quickly schooled her features back to her lady-like mask. Dorothy knew her hair was sticking up and being without her glasses made the object at the end of the room fuzzy and distorted. Only the most prominent colours leapt out in a watery cloud. It swirled together to contrast the dark background. 

She's wearing her red dress, was all Dorothy could think in her sluggish head. She blinked and rethought out her mother last sentence.

"I'm not getting up," she replied stuffily, then pulled the blanket back over her head and closed her eyes. 

"Dorothy Susanna Catolonia!" the sharp voice penetrated her brain like a knife. Dorothy groaned and put two hands over her ears. Why did her mother care so much? Usually she just let Dolly take care of her when she was sick. "Dolores Elizabeth! Would you come here for a moment?"

Good, Dorothy thought then closed her dry eyes again and sneezed, snot flying from her nose. She wrinkled her face and wiped it off with a Kleenex. Her joints cracked and ached so badly she bit her lip as she rolled over and lay still, her arms and legs weighted to the mattress. Dolly walked into the room.

"Yes mother?"

"There is something wrong with your sister," her mother looked neither flustered nor confused. "Please take care of it."

All at once, Dorothy glared at her pillow, her fuzzy thinking irrationally listening to her mothers words.

"I'm not an 'it'," Dorothy spoke to her pillow and her mother paused.

"I'm not an it," Dorothy raised her head a little and spoke louder. "And there's nothing wrong with me, I'm just sick."

"That is why I'm here," Dolly answered in the voice she always used around her mother. "To take care of you. Mother has more important things to worry about."

"More important?" Dorothy knew her sister was trying to calm the two of them before they got into a fight but right now, she wasn't thinking too clearly. "More important then her own daughter?"

"That's not what I meant—"

"Know perfectly well what you meant," Dorothy pushed back the covers and fought a bough of nausea. "Out!"

"But—" Dolly protested as her mother whirled and left. "Dorothy—"

"Out!" Dorothy repeated as she balanced carefully on her two feet. The world swam and her legs felt as wobbly as a newborn foal. Dolly sighed and left, closing the door behind her. Dorothy still couldn't see more then fifteen centimetres in front of her nose. She groped for her glasses beside her bed and put them on, ignoring the way they tangled in her hair.

She dressed slowly and often had to sit down but she accomplished it. She put on the only pair of jeans she owned in the house and a worn out sweater she had smuggled in for the winter. Socks came next then a pair of running shoes her sister had bought for her to go to the Church in. She didn't bother to brush her hair, she just put it in a low ponytail and left it. 

As she stepped out of the room, she accidentally kicked a large fluffy cat. Lord Arthur lashed out with sharp claws and caught the skin at her ankle. Dorothy glared but didn't do anything. The three claw marks turned red and her jeans knocked the blood over her skin as she walked down the stairs and out of the house. She didn't stop to clean it off.

Being dressed and feeling the sun on her pounding head made Dorothy feel a bit more human. Her nose began to run again and she lifted a sleeve of the sweater to catch it. She walked to the Church, through the short cuts and alleys on automatic mode. 

It was Sunday afternoon and the kids were all at the park down the street with Father Maxwell, Solo and Thad. Dorothy could hear the yelling and laughing as she took the stone stairs down to the kitchen. Sister Helen was there as always, cooking dinner. 

"Dorothy?" Sister Helen asked with surprise. "What are you doing here?" It was two weeks after Dorothy had last come to talk with Duo and since then she hadn't come back. 

Dorothy didn't answer but stumbled to a chair in the kitchen and fell on it. She sighed and rested her sore head thankfully on her arms. Her body relaxed totally. 

Sister Helen came over and placed the back of her palm on her forehead. "Up! To bed! I'll call you house, there is no way Dolly let you out with a fever like this! Go!"

After much prodding and protest, Dorothy made it to a made bed in the Boy's Dorm, kicked off her shoes, crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

It felt like hours had passed when Dorothy felt voices start to poke into her head.

"What is she doing here?"

"Why is she in my bed?"

"Isn't Duo mad at her?"

"I am."

That was the voice that made Dorothy roll over and look at the curious faces above her. Her headache was gone and while her nose was sore and red, it wasn't clogged up anymore. Her joints were still stiff but not with tear-causing aches.

"Maybe she's not here to see you Duo?" Solo's jaunty voice joked. "Maybe she's here to see me."

"Maybe I just wanted a good nights sleep," she groaned and winced at the thick croak that she had made. The boys backed off a bit as she swung her legs over the side and stretched her back.

"What happened to your leg?" someone asked. Dorothy notices the sharp pain shoot up her ankle just then. She looked and saw the three swollen cuts. The small amount of blood that had leaked from them was smeared around.

"Cat," she replied and stood up. "Ok, I'm awake, shoo."

The boys moved slowly away and went to the playroom. Thad followed them, herding them with his voice says that she needed more rest. Dorothy felt her cheeks heat. Soon, only Solo and Duo stayed behind.

"Good nights sleep?" Solo laughed and sat beside her. "Here? At the Church?"

"Better then at home," Dorothy grinned. Duo stayed silent and started to leave. Solo reached out and grabbed his arm. 

"Where are you going bro? Poor Doro here's sick, don't you want to cheer her up?"

"No," Duo said blandly and shrugged out of his grasp. Solo glared at him and Dorothy rested her head on her hands as he left for the Playroom. The older boy turned back to see the dejected and broken look on the girl's face. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on Doro, I don't even know what he thought you did," he said gently and gave her a squeeze. "It can't be that bad."

"I tattled on him when he was drugged out of his mind the bathroom at school," Dorothy replied sadly. She hid her eyes with her hands as silent tears poured from her sore eyes. "I just didn't know what else to do!"

Solo sighed and wrapped the other arm around to give her a full hug. She just sighed and leaned on him a bit until the tears stopped flowing. He gave her another comforting squeeze and let go. He stood up and turned to follow Duo. Dorothy stood up too but instead went to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Dolly sitting with Sister Helen sipping a cup of tea mistrustfully. 

"Hey squirt," Dolly grinned and put the cup down. Sister Helen turned holding a thin baby and nursing him from a plastic bottle. "You're up! Great, time to get home, dad's hopping mad."

"What's mom doing?" Dorothy grinned wobbly.

"Calling all the all-girls boarding schools I went too," Dolly chuckled. "No, she's just agreeing with dad. Let's get home before he gets even madder."

Dorothy just sighed and squared her shoulders as she followed her older sister out, prepared to take whatever her parents could dish out.


	7. Pain

**__**

GS Note: Sigh, this story makes me so depressing. Why is it not many people will read a story if it doesn't have romance in it? To all of those who are reading and reviewing, thank you.

Chapter 6

__

Pain

_July 3rd, 1997_

Dear Dolly,

Kids can be so mean! Today this boy went up to do and told him he was stupid for having no parents. Duo ran away so I kicked the kid in the shin and ran after him. I told Duo that it wasn't so great having parents, they make you brush your teeth, eat your vegetables and wear dresses. Duo laughed and said that Sister Helen and Father Maxwell did that anyway, well except for the dresses. He decided it was ok that he didn't have parents, as long as he had Sister and Father. It was great! After that I went to the Church and we played all day in the park until my mother came and told me to come home. Duo laughed at me and I stuck out my tongue. I wish I didn't have parents sometimes.

Love, Dorothy

Dorothy slipped the diary back into her desk and stood to follow the rest of her class out. They were going to an assembly. Another one. Dorothy knew it was for her father's birthday, he was the principal here. Dorothy almost tripped over a bag, as she was the last one to leave the room. She closed the door behind her then ran to catch up with her class.

The floor was cold and the skirt was awkward to deal with as she sat down. She was sitting at the front of the gym since her class was too big to fill two columns. Behind her sat a string of second graders, laughing and throwing things. She just hoped nothing sticky landed in her hair.

There was a long speech from the Vice President about his career and successes at his fifty years of serving in a school. Dorothy sighed. She heard everyone of them from her mother everyday. She started to doze off as another ass-kissing teacher stepped down and her father took the microphone.

"I just want to say thank you to all the staff and students for making this day even more wonderful then it has been. These past fifty years have been made extremely memorable and have been the most wonderful enjoyment of my life. Well, except of course for my family." Dorothy's back stiffened. "In fact, one of my daughters attends this school, come on up Dorothy."

The respectful silence graced with a few whispers grew to a dull echo in Dorothy's mind. Her brain froze and shut down as her legs automatically lifted her to her feet and propelled her towards the microphone and her smiling father. She stood numbly, his arm around her shoulder as she stared out at the kids watching her. There must be—she swallowed sharply as she thought of the numbers before her. All she wanted to do was go and sit down at the back where no body could see her. Her father patted her back and she swiftly ran back to her seat. Her face burned and her stomach rolled as the auditorium applauded her father. His speech was almost over.

"And it is my great regret to announce that this will be my final year. I'll be retiring after this." There was a lot of groans and protesting. Dorothy brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her head bowed she struggled to regain her shaky breath. Her limbs shook. She didn't like getting up in front of crowds, not at all. Once her nausea sank down and she felt like it was going to stay there, she looked up to see the student body standing up to leave. How long had she been out of it? She frowned.

She stood and followed her class out and back into the classroom. No one had noticed her hesitation in the gym. She sank into her chair, her weak knees gratefully collapsing from under her. Her hands still trembled but she hid them in her lap. The next half and hour flew past her and then the bell rang for the last recess. Dorothy had her shaking body under control by then and quietly followed the rest of the class outside.

She found a small niche on a portable and leaned back in the shade, life swirling dizzily outside of her world. She went unnoticed for at least ten minutes before she was snapped out of her half-doze by a sharp finger poking her shoulder. Dorothy opened her blue eyes and looked up at the figure looming over her calmly.

"Can I help you?" Dorothy asked in her bland talking-to-people voice. The girl blinked stupidly then nodded.

"Yes, I think you can Miss Perfect Principal's Daughter," the sneer was unavoidable in the thin student's voice. Dorothy examined her opponent. She was tall with dark brown hair and natural highlights. Dorothy had no doubt the deep hazel eyes would one day attract many people but this girl was so thin Dorothy suspected that if she kept up her eating habits there would be no future for this girl. "Who do you think you are getting' up there like that?"

"The principal's daughter," Dorothy answered the same bland and calmness hiding any thought of sarcasm. The other girl wrinkled her nose.

"Think you're so smart Miss Perfect Grades!"

"I thought I was Miss Perfect Principal's Daughter," Dorothy replied, no hint of her growing amusement betraying her voice. "I would please ask you to keep to one name, it makes my life so much more simpler. Where will I be if I have to remember all these names?"

"Exactly where I tell you to be Miss Bitch!" the girl yelled, irritated. "So shut the hell up! Think your so great prancing around the school yard like you own the place!"

"I was just sitting here-" Dorothy was cut off by the irrational arguing from the fuming girl.

"Not all of us have your fucking high-and-mighty life Miss Bitch! You can stop rubbing it into our pathetic faces that you live on the Hill land and have a rich family and all that shit! And leave Duo alone! You've been harassing him all this time, why the hell do you think he's off doin' what he's doing?" at this, Dorothy felt a dark pool start to gather at the pit of her stomach. "It's all your fault, shovin' it in his face that he's less fortunate then you!"

A tiny voice in the back of Dorothy's mind whispered to her, was it me? Am I the reason Duo had this transformation? 

"Always showin' him up an' expecting him to not care!"

The girl's face faded from Dorothy's eyes and only the stinging ring of her voice remain. Dorothy felt like the black pit was dragging down her heart.

"Why can't you jut leave him alone! Let us take care of him and fix your mess!"

Was it me? It has to be, who else hangs around him? Have I ruined his life?

"Just get out and leave, no one likes you!"

They must not, I'm just too worthless. That's why my mother doesn't care about me.

I'm useless.

What am I supposed to do? Why does the world need me? I just ruin people's lives, maybe I should get out and leave everyone alone.

The girl was still ranting, a crowd had gathered. Dorothy felt tears pricking in her eyes.

I'm so bloody worthless. I'll just go. I don't want to be a burden. Everyone will be happier like this. I just have to go. Just get out of everyone's live.

Dorothy stood up and pushed past the girl, tears streaming down her cheeks but an ugly seed sprouting in her head as her heart slowly slid deeper into the black whirlpool in the pit of her stomach. She felt so sick.

A Chinese girl watched her go. Confused ebony eyes watched the girl run. She turned to look at the other girl, smiling at the running figure's back. She seemed satisfied. The Chinese girl's eyes narrowed. This wasn't right.

Dorothy ran the full three miles home. Her legs burned and her heart thudded in her chest as she pushed her shaky, weak legs up the stairs and slammed the door shut behind her. She looked around the decorated room around her. She suddenly felt hate well in her chest just at the sight of it. She ran to the wall and ripped down the posters, shoving them into her garbage can. She whipped the lacy covering off the bed so only the dark blue covers remained. She smashed the mirror, kicked the walls so they were covered in mud, pulled books down from the shelve and shoved it out the dor. She trashed the room until her legs fell from under her. 

She sat panting on the floor, hands sore and barely able to lift her arms as she gazed around, smirking in a very unlike way. With an almost impossible amount of strenght, she forced her legs under her and forced them to brace against her weight. She moved shakily across the torn room to where her radio was. It stood untouched on a scattered desk. She flicked it on to what her mother called the forbidden station.

__

Cut my life into pieces  
This is reached my last resort, 

Suffocation,

No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

This is my last resort

Dorothy looked down to see a pair of scissors on the floor beside her. She stared at them dully. They lay half-hidden under a blanket. She knelt down, her shakily legs giving out again. She reached over and picked it up, running a finger over the dull blade.

__

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding

Do you even care if I die bleeding?

There wasn't a cut, just a dull pain. For some reason, Dorothy felt a smile run over her face. She lightly ran the metal over her palm, not drawing blood but feeling a shiver of pain. She pressed harder but nothing happened. A frowned disturbed her face and she pulled up her sleeve. She raised the blade of the scissors to the pale skin and ran it again, harder. Still nothing.

__

  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight, chance are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide.

She took the edge of the scissors, the very square and pointy end, and ran it across, fear pricking in her stomach so it wasn't as hard. A white line appeared on her skin but nothing happened. Anger welled in her, and she didn't know why.

  
_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine!_

She lifted the leg of her skirt so her calf was showing. She curiously ran it over her skin again. She was more sure this time as the pain sparked another refreshing shiver down her spine. She took the edge and dragged it down. A whiter line appeared beside the other on her leg.  
_  
I never realised I was spread too thin,  
Till it was too late and I was empty within,  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin,  
Downward spiral, where do I begin?_

Tears welled in her mind. I can't even do this! I can't even help myself. I am so worthless, why would anyone want me around? This time, without restraint, she ran the end of the scissors as hard as she could, smiling as the pain seemed to relieve something in her. She closed her eyes.

  
_It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level,  
Finding nothing but questions and devils._

Anger hit her again as she thought of her mother. Stupid bitch. With her eyes still closed, she swiftly ran the end of the blade down the skin ,just as hard and just next to the last one.

__

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine!

Would anyone even notice? Would they care? Another cut.

__

Losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine!

Of course not. Nobody cares about me. Another slash.

  
_Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying_

What does it matter? More pain.

__

I'm crying

I'm crying

I'm crying

I'm crying  
I can't go on living this way

Why can't they see? Why can't they try to understand? I try. Tears streamed down her face, blinding her as sobs started to wrack her throat.

__

Cut my life into pieces,  
This is reached my last resort, 

Suffocation,

No breathing,  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding.

They don't fucking care. She dug in extra deep, craving the refreshing pain. Why the fuck should I?

__

Would it be wrong, would it be right,  
If I took my life tonight, chance are that I might.

Tears dripping off her chin and into her mouth, Dorothy raised an arm to her blurred sight. Blue veins stood out against the white skin. She raised the blade and gently ran it down the length. It tickled.

  
_Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide.  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind,_

She tried again, harder but far gripped her throat and controlled her hand. Nothing came from it.

  
_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine!  
Losing my sight, losing my mind,_

Tears ran down renewed and she raised the hand holding the scissors to wipe them away. It did nothing. How can I be such a coward? I'm just such a wimp, why the hell didn't anyone tell me to get lost sooner? It would have be easier for me.

  
_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine!_

Nothing's all right, nothing is fine!

Still sobbing, she took the edge and ran it down her calf, criss-crossing the other white marks.

__

I'm running and I'm crying

I can't go on living this way

Her hand went lax and the scissors fell, missing her foot and clattering on the floor. She pulled her knees up to face and buried her wet eyes into her knees, sobs shaking her back and making her ribs hurt.

__

Can't go on, 

Living this way,

Nothing all right!

That was Papa Roach with Last Resort…

The DJ faded from her mind as she lifted her wet face to look at her leg and the damage she did. Her eyes widened and she turned her leg to see it better. The white lines had started to well blood in places. Because the blade had been dull it wasn't a clean cut, parts of her skin were bleeding deeply and others were only red. Dorothy moved a trembling hand to touch one of the deeper parts; the blood stood out on her pale finger.

What the hell am I doing?


	8. Death

**__**

GS Note: This poem is written by a friend of mine, broken soul. Go read his stuff if you want.

****

A Dark Tale

__

Death

_Date: November 14th, 2002_

Age: 12 years old

Name: Dorothy Catolonia

Reason for writing: I don't care

alienated 

isolated

alone

everyday is like today

my friends excluding me

my enemies ignoring me

my family persecuting me

everyday

maybe if you noticed

or maybe if you tried

or maybe if you opened your eyes

you would see me

but not ever

i see you

i see you lost and afraid

tears and screams

when do you see me?

not everyday

not even once

why should i try?

why should i scream?

you don't notice me

everyday, alone

It was all Dorothy could keep from throwing up. The cuts weren't deep enough to need bandaging, the bleeding had only beaded on the surface of the skin. She had pulled her socks up over the cuts but they stretched and rubbed at every step. She hurried to move her room into some semblance of order before her mother can home then left the diary on her bed. It lay open on the last page of the old book. For some unknown reason, the last few pages were empty, probably because she had received a new one and lost interest in the old one. 

She took one last look around the room. All of it looked normal to the casual observer. The mirror was gone though; she had swept up all the pieces and thrown them out. Nobody was home. It seemed that Kerry, the maid her mother hired, hadn't come to clean yet. Good. 

She left quickly, constantly checking that her sock covered her leg. Her hands shook. That pit she had so easily surrendered too was gone but she could almost sense it whispering to her. She fled down the familiar paths, twisting and curving towards the Church. She didn't bother to announce her presence and instead searched for the closest older person. The littler kids running around greeted her but she brushed them off with a 'hello'. She knew Father Maxwell must be in his office listening on the baby talker in the Playroom to see if anyone was fighting. He wasn't the one she was looking for.

She checked the Boy's Dorm but it was void of kids too. School must just be getting out. She thought about going downstairs, Sister Helen was almost always down there, but fear held her. She didn't want an adult to know what she had down. 

She hovered by the stairs. No, an adult would make it worse. They would tell Dolly and her mother. Who knew how it would go from there? Everyone watching her, bearing over her, no she didn't want it to come to that. She needed someone her age. Maybe Duo… would he listen? Surely if it was this important… or would he tell? Would he tell Sister Helen? Or Thad…she didn't want Thad to think she was a freak. Maybe Thad would understand though, that would be nice… but no, she was a freak and she wanted to make sure she was over that before she tried to approach Thad. What about Solo? He was cool… 

But she didn't want to trouble him. Duo would understand, and then maybe they could salvage their friendship. There was no way he would hate her forever, they had been together forever. The promises they had made when they were younger must mean something now. Right? But what if-

Too late, Dorothy heard the voices below. Solo was back along with the other kids. She tried to pick out Duo's voice among the greetings to Sister Helen but failed. He must not be talking or not be there. No one mentioned his absence. Maybe he was just silent. She hoped so.

The kids started to come upstairs and she quickly got out of the way. There weren't more then five or six kids in school, excluding Solo, Thad and Duo, but they were tough little suckers that wouldn't stop for a little twelve-year-old. But when she viewed the crowd, she didn't see Thad or Duo. Solo was laughing as he pushed the last little girl up the stairs. He spotted her.

"Doro?" he asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I-" she stopped, her voice catching and fear struck her face. Could he see it? Would he know? Was her leg covered right? She didn't check; it would look too out of place. She thought fast. "Is Duo here?"

"No, he cut out on us walking home," Solo frowned and looked at her concerned. "Is there something wrong? You left school pretty fast-"  


"No!" she said sharply and a bit panicky. She forced herself to calm down. "No, of course not. Where's Thad then?"

"The home he was waiting for in Alberta was ready. The admin came to pick him up this morning." Solo replied not looking too upset by the news. "Are you sure you're fine? If you want to talk-"

"No!" she said again, cutting him off. "No, no, I don't need to talk! I'm fine! Well, if Duo's not here, then I'll go! Nice talking to you!"

Dorothy ran, not bothering to check Solo's reaction. She hurried to the stairs in the Playroom and went down to the false bathroom in the sacristy. She rushed outside, eager to be away. It was only when she was out of sight of the Church, did she slow down. She was heading in the direction of her house but she frowned and veered off. She started to head deeper into the darker part of the town.

The buildings had a greyish texture to them, most were concrete factories but every so often old town houses with rotting lawns would pop up on large numbers. There were a lot of dark corners. She wandered around for a few hours, until night started to fall and the more colourful people came out.

She walked by the entrance to an underground club. She tried to not stare at a person she wasn't entirely sure of the gender. The beard told of a man but the pink feathers offset that decision. A few scantily clad hookers called to a man she passed on a corner. The dark suited factory worker ignored their calls and Dorothy hesitated to pass them. She knew enough to keep her eyes open and her nerves on alert. She thought briefly about going home but didn't want to face her family. 

She knew she stood out with her clean long skirt and buttoned blouse. Her hair was still tidy and her shoes spotless. She glared back at a few meeker people but cowed under the stares of the harden adults. She saw pockets of kids her age and older hiding under the lights of street lamps exchanging money and drugs. She received a few leers from men and shivered, hugging her arms closer. It definitely wasn't silent, music pouring from all illegal strip clubs, bars and clubs housed in the old townhouses. 

The streets were fairly crowed in some parts and sparely populated in others. Usually there were lines around a house and hookers hung around there, adding to the mass. Dealers tried to peddle drugs off in those crowds too. Dorothy only barely managed to avoid being forced into buying a vile of weed. The guy told her it was the juice of the plant and if she poured it on her joint, it would max her high out way longer. Only sixty bucks. She managed to lose him by ducking behind a beefy teen. 

She felt her share of pinchers and gropes, making note of where it was and vowing never to pass there alone again. She received a few calls, a few whistles and even an offer. She might have been flattered if the guy hadn't proposed such a low price. She and Duo used to sneak out during the night often.

She didn't want to go home, she didn't want to go back to the Church, she didn't want to go back to school, to life. Where the hell was she going to go? She had no relatives willing to take her, no friends besides Duo and she wasn't even sure about him now. 

"I really am alone," she said outloud to herself. No one bothered to look up. "Why the hell am I torturing myself like this? There's no reason to be here anymore. Maybe that's why I'm here," she turned and saw a shadowed figure lying in a puddle of water in the mouth of an alley. A small girl paused and kicked it before looting the corpse's pockets. "It's an easy place to die. No one to cry over you so no guilt factor. No need to worry about your body, it'll feed an army of rats for months. And my clothes at least will get some use. Yes, it's a great place to die."

That's that I suppose, she thought to herself, sadness choking her throat and made it impossible to speak. Nothing to live for, everything to die for. Where a drug deal when you need it? A shot in the head sounds nice right about now. She almost laughed, this was really too funny. Then her mind sobered as she thought about what she was going to do. And this time I won't back down, she vowed to herself. I'm going to at least be successful at _one_ thing before I go. 

Then, like a dark light shining in her face, she saw him.

Duo was leaning against a telephone pole, hair disleveled with rumpled clothes puking his brains out over the curb. She paused and sighed before moving over to him. He didn't even notice her when she placed her hand on his shoulder. He kept on heaving until there was nothing left in his system. He raised a shaky hand to wipe the side of his mouth. Unfocused eyes turned slowly up to look at Dorothy's face.

He didn't seem to recognise her as he grinned and tried to straighten. He fell, Dorothy caught him and he leaned into her. His breath stunk as his head rolled on his neck loosely. He groaned and Dorothy thought he was going to be sick again. Instead he took a deep breath and passed out. 

"Great," she grumbled under her breath. She slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled him so he was more or less on his feet. "Duo! Duo, come on buddy, you gotta wake up, I can't carry you the whole way back! Please?" she tried to coax her friend into wakefulness as she started to half drag half carry Duo down the sidewalk towards the Church. She couldn't even make it to the next broken light post. She sighed and carefully set him down on the curb, she herself sitting beside him. His head fell onto her shoulder and she left it there.

She glared half-heartedly at the people who looked at her and she was left alone. It seemed like hours later when Duo finally groaned and stirred. Dorothy snapped out of her stupor and helped him lean over to heave again. With another pained moan, he turned his head to look at her, eyes blurred and unfocused.

"Doro?" he asked groggily and winced as the sound of his voice hit his ears. "Whada doin' here?"

"Looking after you," she was careful to whisper. "Can you walk now?"

He thought about it then nodded slowly, flinching. She helped him unsteadily to his feet, offering him her shoulder as they started their slow hobble back to the Church. Once they started to move faster, Duo breathed a question.

"Why ya down here?"

"No reason," Dorothy lied. Inwardly she groaned. Her plans had to be delayed, again. "What are you doing here?"

Duo paused for a second and looked at her like she was a child. Then he said very slowly, "Duh. I thought it was plain. Jeez, aren't you the smart one."

"I still doing get it," she steered then down a short cut through an old parking lot behind an abandon doctor's office. "Why are you doing this to yourself Duo?"

He just shrugged and Dorothy sighed but dropped it. They had stumbled halfway across the parking lot before Duo tripped over a bottle and sent them both crashing to the ground. 

Dorothy stayed still on the dirty pavement, feeling defeat as Duo pushed himself up with a groan. She wondered briefly if her leg was bleeding again. She knew her knees and hands were. She heard Duo curse beside her.

"Doro? Come on, babe, it wasn't that bad," she sensed something in his voice. Was it…fear? For what? "Please? Come on baby—"

"I'm fine," she sighed and moved her skinned hand under her shoulders to push herself up. She hissed as her knees rubbed harshly on the dirt until she had her butt under her. She started to swear slightly then pulled the rocks in her hands out with her teeth.

Duo breathed a sigh of relief. She glanced over at him and paused in her treatment at his face. He had really been scared. With his hair coming out of his braid and that dirt on his cheek, he suddenly looked very young and very innocent. She stopped, pulled her palm out of her mouth and looked at him curiously. 

"What?" a guarded expression crossed his eyes the second she paid attention to him. She shook her head and smiled quizzically.

"Why were you scared? I thought you hated me."

This time Duo looked confused. "Hated? Really? Why?"

"Um," Dorothy looked at him reproachfully. "Because…" she paused but his befuddled expression didn't change. She sighed and said in a rush, "I ratted you out at school."

She saw him struggling to remember the event then realisation dawn on his face when he did. He smiled, happy that he remembered then looked at her, still confused. "I got mad at you for that? I'm sorry. Are you angry at me?"

That one sentence blew any feeling of loneliness Dorothy felt right out of her mind. She stared at his sincere and childish face with an open mouth. He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, not sure how she was going to react but doing it anyway. She had given up hope this side, the human side of Duo would ever appear again. To her humiliation, tears pricked behind her eyes. Duo looked surprised and shocked as she fell in his arms, gripping his arms tightly. Unsure, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder as she pressed her face in his chest.

She sobbed on his tattered shirt, cried out her pain and abandonment into his chest. He held her awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed. He whispered nonsense things to try and calm her down but his eyes darted to make sure no one was coming.

Dorothy was lost for a minute as she cried, tears finally coming out in something other then pain and frustration. It was a clean cry and before she could think about it, she sobbed her entire story muffled by Duo's shirt.

His eyes widened at parts of her story but all he did was give her a reassuring hug and let her continue.

"…and then I found you, here," she took a shuddering breath, drawing air into her lung, gasping at how painful it was. She suddenly realised where she was and what she was doing. She pulled back, her face red as she used her sleeve to wipe her nose and eyes. "Damn it, I'm sorry for dumping that on you Duo. Just forget what I said."

"Awe, damn Doro," Duo let his hand trail down to grip her shoulders as she pulled away. "Look, I know I haven't been myself for a long time and I should be the one to apologise! Shit, Doro, if I had known—"

"It's ok," Doro said, her voice finally under control. She gave him a weak grin. "I'm just being a baby. Come on, we still have to get home. My parents are going to kill me."

"Sister Helen's not gonna to be a walk in the park either, babe," Duo gave a crooked grin. They struggled to their feet, Dorothy hissing as her bleeding knees were forced together. Duo grabbed her hand and helped her up, careful of the skinned parts. Steadier on his feet now, they hurried through the shortcuts. Maxwell Church stood out like a beacon as the sun showed the first rays of life on the horizon. Dorothy's steps faltered as she saw Dolly's car parked in the lot.

She turned to leave, trying to prolong the inevitable but Duo lashed out and grabbed her arm. He gave her a cocky smile before dragging her towards the front doors. Silently, with a finger to his lips, they snuck in, flinching as the floorboards creaked under them. Dorothy never remembered the Church every being so loud. It took them five minutes with baited breath to creep up the stairs. Each time one cracked Dorothy was sure they would be caught.

It was dark in the Playroom but fortunately, she didn't have to go far. Duo peeked in the Girl's Dorm, thankfully it was empty except for two little girls fast asleep. He watched as Dorothy slid into the room, carefully took off her shoes and climbed into an empty bed. When he was satisfied, he turned and carefully snuck across the room to his own bed at the top of the Boy's Dorm. He had barely crawled under the covers when he heard a whisper from the bed next to his.

"Where's Doro?" Solo asked, barely audible. 

"Sleeping with the girls," Du answered just as quietly. "How's Sister Helen and Doro's parents?"

"It's just Dolly here," Solo's voice was barely more then a breath. "But they're trustin' you to ring her back safe. And her to do the same for you."

"Are they angry?"

"Livid."

"Greeeeat. Let me get some sleep before the music starts. It's been a long night."

"Duo, I think today's not going to be much better."

"I know," there was a short pause. "So I need my sleep! Good night, Solo."

"Morning little bro."

"Shut up." 

**__**

Extra GS Note: Well, this one's almost wrapped up. It's kinda hard to believe, the next part of the Tale Arc finished… And that means another one to start! I need your advice, whether or not you've reviewed so far. I know the depressing nature has turned a lot of people off, if I wasn't writing it I would have stopped reading a long time ago. But to those of you still listening, here are the choices:

Heero: Grade 9-10 and how he and Duo got together.

Trowa: Grade 8 and it involves the death of a classmate.

Wufei: beginning of Grade 9 and how he adjusts to city life.

Merian: Same time period as A Dark Tale and how she deals with discrimination

Quatre: Grade 11-12 and dealing with depression and anorexia 

I do have more ideas for Relena, Solo, Sister Helen and even Hilde and Matt but these are the ones I want to get done first. So choose out of those 5. 


	9. Epilogue-Life

**__**

GS Note: Yes, I realise this ending isn't really a finish. Some of you might consider it a little lame but this is how this story ends. It's the only way it can end. This is the perfect place for it to end, no matter the opinion of the reader. This is where it has to end and I'm sorry if you don't like it.

Epilogue

__

Life

_Dear Dolly,_

November 11th, 2002

It guess it's been a while, huh? About 5 years I suppose. A lot has happened since I first opened your pages. One, my penmanship has improved. I guess you'll be happy to hear that. You are my first diary, since then I've have dozens of others but right now this seems so write to inscribe this to you, my first. I was a virgin to writing before you and I'm sorry to say I stopped this year. I thought I was being childish telling my inner most thoughts to an inanimate object. I was wrong. Since I stopped, history seems to have repeated it's self with much more dire consequences. I almost lost Duo more then once. I almost lost him as a friend and he almost lost his life. I picked up a new diary yesterday, I christened her Hope. I got Duo one too but I'm not sure he's going to use it. 

I've found that writing has a therapeutic atmosphere for me. I can write down my thoughts and feelings without fear of injury to myself. Oh yea, that's something I haven't told you about. Don't worry though, I'll fill Hope in about it later.

I wish I could tell the real Dolly all of what has happened to me, the tears I've had, the fear I've felt and that blood I've spilt. But… 

I still don't want to drag her down into my problem, right? I mean she hashish school to think about now, soon she'll be off to university and how can I expect her to do well if she's worrying about me? No, this is just a teenager phase I'm going through, there is no reason to drag her down. I'm just lucky I survived it.

I guess teenagers are meant to be the transition phase from childhood to adulthood. More then anything I wish I could go back seven years. I want to play make-believe again, run without care and scrap my knees. I guess I could if I wanted but… I know I'm a little different from other kids my age, I swear and wear dresses, I know the proper way to greet the Queen and how to make mud pies with gravel and spit. Adolescence may be a transition period but to what? Are children innocent and adults tainted? Then what am I? Am I in the process of becoming tarnished with the realities of real life? What I want to know is how I can stop that. If I ever become my mother, God help me, I will finish the deed.

Maybe being a teenager is the last chance to enjoy childhood. To play all the games and know all the tricks. Why should I try and be the miniature future me? I may have to dress up and wear make up and kiss ass later in life, why should I try to be like that now? Children have more fun then adults, why am I pretending to be grown up now? I know I'm going to face it sooner or later. Childhood is so short, maybe adolescence should be tacked on to lengthen it. Whatever the real purpose is, I may never find out so I'm just going to use it the way I want. 

Well, this is the final goodbye. I'll never open your pages again. This book is full of childhood memories that hit too close to me for comfort. They'll always be in my mind but it' s time to delete them from written word. I want these to die with me.

For the last time on this Earth, 

Love

Dorothy Susanna Catolonia

Age-13

Dorothy knelt beside the dug pit, the dulled pencil falling into the hole from her limp fingers. She was dressed simply in a white dress. The sky was overcast, the earth chilly and the wind whipped her loose hair around her. She neatly tucked it over one shoulder as she placed the small, rose covered diary in with the pencil. The park was surprising empty and quiet, only one or two bird calls broke the deafening silence. Sunlight broke though a small patch it the clouds as the girl calmly pulled a match from her backpack beside her.

She kept her tranquil, blue eyes on the diary as she struck the match. The small flame flickered in the breeze but burned brightly in the red and yellow forest of trees. The ground was damp but the few dry leaves in the hole caught fire as soon as the flames touch it. It leapt, twisting the pretty red dancers into blackened sheets. It burned everything it touched before it finally reached the first corner of the pale book.

It eagerly licked the edges of the journal, turning the pattern dark and black. It bit into the swirls of roses until the cover was nothing but charred paper. Dorothy braved the flames, her chin held proudly as she opened the book, allowing the flames to eat at one page after another.

History disappeared in a flash, painstaking hours spend on spelling and grammar wasted in mere seconds as the fire played with the words. Soon, it reached the last entry, made only a few moments ago. It paused as the wind picked up then dove on the neatly pencilled letters. The edges curled as it was sucked closer to the eternal heat.

With nothing left in the shallow grave to devour, the fire slowly retreated, satisfied its job was done. A chill blew through the small clearing as tears fell unhampered from the young girl's eyes. Her delicate, child-like fingers brushed the stiff, black remains of the book before she calmly stood. Silent tracks falling down her pale face, she took the toe of her small shoes and crushed the book into ashes. 

Beautiful hands were stained as she covered the tomb with dirt, hiding any evidence of the secrets destroyed inside. She wiped at her face, leaving traces of mud along her white skin. She turned her back on the still ground and picked up the backpack. With determination in her stride, she walked away from the silent grave towards Maxwell Church, her white dress floating gently behind her.

Duo was due back from the hospital. His being an alcoholic and drug user so young had done some considerable damage to his body and mind. His doctor, a kind man who had talked to Dorothy only a few weeks before, had told her that it would take a long time for Duo to be back to himself. Dorothy didn't doubt that. Even now, flashes of the horrible person he had created and the beautiful one he was, clashed. Conflict of the heart was a terrible thing to experience and even more horrid to witness in another. It gave birth to doubts and bred fears. It borne hope and nurtured trust.

It showed a person the blackness then the light that penetrated it. It could turn a dark tale into a touching one. It showed the light at the end of the tunnel, the hope after faith, the joy breaking the fear.

Conflict of the heart dashed fears and hope in the same stroke.

Dorothy knew this wasn't finished. This was far from over. Emotions never go away, they scar too deeply to ignore. But as she pushed the door open to the Church and saw Duo sitting in the kitchen, laughter written on his face as Solo told him a joke, she knew that there would only be scars. There was no place for open wounds here. She wouldn't allow them to fester on her or on Duo.

Conflict of the heart is a strange injury to the heart and soul. But, as the light can be banished by the dark and as the fear can be replaced with joy, it is the only real reason for life. 

**__**

Gs: That's that. Obviously you know what happens to Duo and Dorothy, this is set about 4 years behind My Kinda Fairy Tale. I really wanted to try Heero's or Wufei's story next but the votes were for Merian or Quatre. It's a toss up between the two, if there are no more votes I'll just roll a dice. ^_^V Peace out! 


End file.
